


A Birthday Gift

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I haven't written for this fandom for so long I was worried I'd forgotten how, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: In which Sherlock is cross, Mycroft's been meddling, and John's had a tough day at the surgery.





	A Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This wee ficlet is my belated gift to both ladyprydian and azriona on the occasion of their own birthdays. Since AO3 won't let me officially gift the work to more than one person, I'm saying it here instead: **Happy Birthday, my darlings!**

‘This isn’t what I meant and you know it!’

Sherlock’s shouting halts John on the doorstep. _Mycroft_ , he thinks, just before the man in question speaks. _Bloody brilliant_.

‘Indeed. But it _is_ what you need.’

‘I need neither it nor you.’

‘Wrong on both counts, little brother, but I’ll leave you to your strop.’

Slipping silently into the shadow beneath the stairs John watches Mycroft leave before he emerges and heads up to the flat. He’s not sure what Mycroft’s done this time but he’s really not in the mood to smooth Sherlock’s ruffled feathers. Spending your birthday dealing with a surgery full of hypochondriacs does tend to put you in a less than accommodating mood.

‘Hello, I.…’ The greeting dies on his lips as he stares at the coffee table. Or rather, at what’s sitting on top of it.

The cardboard box is barely big enough for the Labrador it’s supposed to be containing. Especially not now the pup is standing up and waggling so vigorously John’s worried it might injure itself. Sherlock clearly thinks the same, scooping it up and getting a face full of doggie kisses for his trouble. They stare at each other over the glossy black head.

‘What’s going on?’ John says, eventually.

Sherlock gives a lopsided shrug and offers the puppy to John. ‘Happy Birthday?’


End file.
